


on a park bench [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Old Married Couple, Other, Sleep, crowley always looks like he doesn't know what to do with so many limbs, mostly comfort, sitting on the park bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: no plot really, just ineffable partners hanging out





	on a park bench [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340009501/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340017986/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340015391/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340013391/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340009986/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340006241/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale is a mattel boy head (repainted by me) on a peacekeeper action figure body. doesn't really look like michael sheen but i think it looks like Aziraphale and i guess that's enough.
> 
> Crowley is a BCS tenth doctor head (also repainted by me) on a hottoys body.


End file.
